


楼房 《意犹未尽》

by Llllllamer



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer





	楼房 《意犹未尽》

新春伊始，2020的第二个月的第一天，也是JO1开始面向世界的第一个舞台。  
演出结束的后台。成员们陆陆续续地回了住处，屋子里只剩还没有换衣服的鹤房汐恩和金城碧海。金城看到鹤呆坐在化妆镜前：“怎么了？意犹未尽？”鹤不好意思地笑了起来，和金城打闹着。  
金城总是一副冷漠的样子，但私底下他并不是一个无趣的人，鹤房做鬼脸的时候他会配合着笑得很开心。  
“今天的舞台还享受吗？”金城问  
“很厉害啊！我第一次被这么多人拥簇着”鹤房兴奋地用手在空中比划着。  
突然，金城把鹤房壁咚在墙角，鹤房措手不及，愣住了。金城用手捂住鹤房的眼睛，靠近他的脸，吻上了鹤房柔软的嘴唇。金城的舌头温柔地侵入到鹤房的口腔中。鹤房被遮住眼睛，不安地抓住了金城的衣角。金城似乎是感受到了这份不安，于是抱紧了他。  
两个人就这样相拥着吻了许久，鹤房的脸都有些透红了。金城把鹤抱起来，放在化妆台上  
“你可真沉啊，我都快抱不动你了”  
鹤房怒视着金城，但在金城视角看来这更像是撒娇的眼神。金城帮鹤房解开衬衫的扣子，鹤房想要按住金城动作的手，但犹豫了一下还是收回来了。金城看到鹤房的犹豫，嘴角忍不住上扬。  
鹤房就这样目不转睛地盯着面前的人，但金城只是解开了鹤房的上衣  
“快去换衣服吧”  
“诶？！”  
鹤房以为金城会更进一步，没想到就这样停止了  
“你在想什么呢，今天一定很累了，快点收拾好了一起回去睡觉了”金城揉着鹤房的头，把鹤房的头发揉得乱乱的。  
虽然意犹未尽，但鹤房很开心，他的金城碧海就是这样一个温暖的人呀。  
这种事，还是以后再做吧！


End file.
